


Major Arcana

by WasteOfAnArrow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medium klaus, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Porn With Plot, Serial Killing, Tarot Cards, alpha!diego, because I can’t write a fic without daddy kink, detective diego, omega!Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteOfAnArrow/pseuds/WasteOfAnArrow
Summary: A series of occult murders are occurring throughout the city, each one more bizzare than the last. They’re modeled after tarot cards, and the two detective assigned to the case—Eudora Patch and Diego Hargreeves—are out of their depth when a self proclaimed Psychic-Medium turns up with information unreleased to the public. He turns the case—and Diego’s life—upside down. Can this strange trio solve the case before the killer finishes the deck?*CHAPTERS EDITED AND BETTER THAN EVER*





	1. 0–The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this happened.
> 
> I’ll take a quick moment and explain some anatomy in my A/B/O universe:  
> -Female alphas have an internal knot, and normal female genitalia and sex organs.  
> -Male Omegas have both sets of reproductive organs and can both bear and sire children. 
> 
> There you go, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED, NEW AND IMPROVED ON AUGUST 19TH 2019

Diego could smell the blood before he could see it—dank and coppery, with a subtle edge of rot—not yet putrid, so it hadn’t been there for awhile. Probably a day or so. Being a homicide detective for a little over a decade gets you accustomed to the various stages of human decomposition. But putrid or not, the scent of death was apparent, and just as awful as the first time he ever smelled it. 

He flashed his badge at the rookie cops guarding the scene, and he was permitted to pass the line of yellow tape at the base of a rocky cliff. Eudora, his partner, met him almost immediately.

“I have no idea what the fuck is going on,” the other alpha said, foregoing a greeting to get right to the point. Her usual scent—vanilla—was soured by stress and it wafted off of her in waves, which was strange for her. Eudora wasn’t one to get so easily worked up. “Dr. Pogo is already here—it was definitely a murder.” 

She led him through the throng of the crime scene crew flagging evidence, taking photos, and searching for any clues that could give them a lead.

About 12 feet away, there laid the mangled body of a man. It was obvious that he had fallen from the cliff above—he was covered in lacerations and contusions, and his limbs were twisted in unnatural angles—some of the bones protruding through the skin. The soil around him was drenched in blood. 

Dr. Pogo kneeled next to the body, currently inspecting the mangled legs of the corpse. For someone so old, he was surprisingly spry and somehow able to position himself in a kneeling stance. Diego hoped to be able to do that in his old age. 

“Hey, Doc,” Diego greeted, squatting down next to Pogo. “What do we have here?”

“Detective Diego, good to see you,” Pogo smiled up at him. “We’re fortunate that it’s winter, or else we wouldn’t have much of a body left. We’ve got a murder on our hands.”

He pointed a gnarled finger at the ankle of the corpse, and Diego noticed a deep wound that revealed that the tendon had been cut cleanly in two. “The tendon was cut on the other ankle as well. I’m not sure yet of the time frame in which this happened, but I don’t think this gentleman was brought here willingly.” Diego nodded, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Also,” the doctor added, redirecting his gaze and pointed to the corpse’s neck. “I’d bet this gentleman was sedated at some point.” In the side of the neck was a purpled bruise with a small hole in the center—a needle puncture. Diego studied the wound for a moment, and his gaze went up to the dead man’s face.

His eyes were wide open, and grey in death—staring at something Diego wouldn’t be able to see on this side of life. His limp blonde hair moved with the cold breeze. There were tear tracks running through the dried blood on his face. He must have been alive when he hit the ground. Diego’s gut clenched. That had to have been a nightmare.

“Do we have an ID?” He asked, looking up at Eudora.

“Nope, absolutely no leads on who he is,” She sounded frustrated, and Diego didn’t blame her, “no mating bites, no tattoos, no birth marks, nothing.” 

Diego sighed and looked back at their John Doe, scanning the poor bastard’s face. He hated when they had a Doe. Someone who was so brutally murdered and stripped of their identity—awful. All of a sudden, his eyes narrowed in on a bulge in the man’s cheek—there was something in his mouth. 

“Eudora, I need gloves,” he stared urgently. Eudora didn’t ask any questions, just grabbed him a pair from a passing crime scene tech. He slid them on with haste, and wasted no time once they were on. He opened the corpse’s mouth with difficulty. Rigor Mortis was a bitch. 

Inside, amidst the congealed blood, was a folded piece of cardstock. He reached in and slowly pulled it out, careful not to rip it. Once it was out, he realized it was a playing card of some sort, but larger than a normal playing deck.

He sloughed off a good portion of the filth, and Eudora and Pogo watched with rapt attention as Diego slowly unfolded the card. Once opened, it only added to the growing list of questions in Diego’s mind. 

It was an image of a harlequin male holding a knapsack about to walk off a cliff, seemingly uncaring about the fact he was about to fall. The card was labeled ‘0–The Fool’.

It registered in his mind that it was a tarot card after staring at it for at least a minute and thirty seconds straight.

“What the fuck kind of witchcraft is this?”

—

Diego sat in his office, rifling through the autopsy report. The cause of death was massive internal hemorrhaging due to falling from the cliff. His blood was positive for Propofol, a benzodiazepine used as a sedative, which was forcefully injected into the carotid artery. His tendons were severed on each ankle.

He was an alpha, approximately 5’9”, 180 pounds, blonde hair and eyes that may have been blue or light green before decomposition. Estimated time of death was two days ago, and there were no missing persons reports matching his description.

He was still John Doe. 

The only lead they had was that the murder was modeled after a tarot card, something that no one in their precinct knew anything about. They were out of their depth. 

Diego threw the papers down in frustration. It was four in the morning—he was running on fumes, and where the fuck was Eudora with his coffee?

His door slammed open, and Eudora appeared, a shocked look on her face. She had no coffee in her hand. Diego was about to grumble about it when she spoke up.

“There’s someone here claiming he has information about our John Doe.” Diego gave her an incredulous look.

“We didn’t announce that we had a John Doe to any news outlets,” his eyes narrowed, and he stood, ready to go on a witch-hunt to track the rat down. 

“Easy there, knothead. The news has no idea about this. But get this, some guy just walked in with the man’s name and a lot of information he couldn’t possibly know. He says he’s a psychic.” Diego snorted.

“Another crazy? Okay, I have nothing else to do, I’ll bite.”

“But Diego...he was right. I don’t know how but he identified him. His name is Victor Hughes. He went missing three days ago a few towns over.” Diego scoffed at her.

“I think lack of sleep is getting to you Eudora. You just said a ‘psychic’ was correct about something., and it sounds like the guy is guilty to me. How the hell would he know anything if he wasn’t the perp?” 

“His alibi checked out. I had to wake up the owner of the shop he works at, but he confirmed his alibi. I think you should talk to him, Diego. He works with tarot...he might be able to tell us about the card we found and what it might mean.” Diego sighed, growling slightly under his breath.

“Fine, I’ll humor you. But when I prove he’s a just as crazy as the rest of them, you owe me breakfast every day for a week.” Eudora rolled her eyes.

“Fine, asshole, you have a deal.” Diego snorted.

“This is insane, Eudora.” 

He stood and walked to the door, only to stop dead in his tracks, eyes widening. The combined scents of his coworkers faded away, and left only the smell of everything he loved most in the world. 

His mother’s chocolate chip cookies straight out of the oven, coffee, a hint of his mother’s lavender perfume, and a subtle undertone of leather. 

Male omega, his mind supplied. My omega.

His pupils dilated, and his heart started pounding.

“Diego, are you—“ He didn’t let her finish. He followed the scent, nose in the air. It led him to an interrogation room where he came face to face with his omega for the first time.

He was small, lithe and pale, with green eyes and unkempt curly brown hair. Diego took him in for a moment. The omega—his omega—let out a small whimper and bared his throat to the alpha in complete and total submission. 

Diego surged forward and grabbed his omega, pressing their bodies flush together. The other man whimpered, and the smell of his slick began to fill the air. Diego’s whole body began to burn, his scent glands itching—rut. The omega took note of the pheromone shift, and whined, clawing at the alpha’s chest. 

“Omega, my omega,” he whispered, reaching to cup the man’s cheek in his palm, “‘m Diego,” the omega blinked and stared up at him, a small smile lit up his face.

“Alpha,” his voice was breathy and sweet and everything Diego needed it to be, “Klaus,” he mumbled, gesturing to himself with a tattooed hand—‘HELLO.’ “I need—“

“I’ve got you, baby, got you,” he replied, tilting Klaus’ chin up with a single finger. They looked at each other for a moment. Brown eyes meeting the most beautiful shade of pale green as Diego brought Klaus into a bruising kiss, both of them moaning into it. 

Their hands roamed each other greedily, exploring and lightly teasing. The rest of the world melted away—it was only Klaus and himself now. 

But his caveman brain subsided slightly when he remembered that they were in front of a large group of his coworkers, and he wasn’t about to put on a show for them. He also recalled that there were a large number of alphas around him, scenting the air. He growled low in his throat and clutched Klaus closer to him. 

Through his haze, he somehow managed to find an ounce of self control. He let out a shaky sigh.

“Eudora...” he mumbled, slipping slightly. “Take us to my place,” even though she was also an alpha, he trusted her to get them somewhere safe before he made a spectacle of himself and Klaus in the middle of an interrogation room—and to be near his omega who was in heat. He knew she wouldn’t challenge his claim.

She nodded, and hurriedly led them past a growing group of his coworkers, then through the front door and into the backseat of her car. 

“Diego I swear to God if you claim him in the back of my car—“ he tuned her out, and pulled Klaus into his lap, scent marking him and kissing over his scent glands, stroking him and grinding up into him to try and take some of the edge off. He could feel the warm wet of his omega’s slick pooling through his pants and across Diego’s thighs. He growled into Klaus’ ear, who shivered and moaned. 

The omega was whining, heat coming off of him in waves. Diego didn’t understand how he was maintaining enough control not to take him right now, he was ripe and ready for it, and he smelled so goddamn good. Diego’s mouth was watering—he wanted a taste. 

He gave a teasing bite to Klaus’ scent gland, and the omega fucking wailed, squirming harder and practically clawing at Diego. He was beyond words, just babbling nonsense and what could be described as wordless begging.

Eudora pulled up to Diego’s house, and he scrambled out of the car, holding his omega bridal style in his arms and running for the front door, not even bothering to say goodbye.

He struggled to get the key in the lock, what with a squirming omega in his arms, but he somehow managed, and they stumbled into his house. He slammed the door closed behind them with his hip. He threw the omega onto the couch, locked the door, and pounced on top of Klaus. 

Their mouths smashed together in an unorganized frenzy of teeth and tongue and spit.

“Mine,” he snarled against the omega’s mouth, “my omega,” the omega whined, and arched against him. He pulled on Klaus’ clothes until the fabric gave way and tore. He ripped the shredded fabric from the omega and threw it haphazardly around the living room. 

He knelt down on the floor, pulled the omega to the edge and spread his legs open with a low growl.

The omega’s cock was on the smaller side of average, hard and angry red, begging to be touched. Diego obliged, nearly enveloping the whole thing in his fist. Klaus let out a hoarse scream, arching into the touch.

“Alpha, please—“ he begged, trying to fuck into Diego’s hand. Diego shushed him.

“I’ve got you, baby, relax, I’ll take care of you.” He lazily stroked Klaus’ cock and directed his gaze lower to the omega’s sopping wet pussy, which was the same angry shade of red as his cock. He was leaking slick all over the couch and the floor, and Diego lost himself.

He dove in, lapping up as much slick as he could get onto his tongue, groaning at the taste. It was like fresh honey straight from the comb. He followed the taste, licking into the warm, wet hole. The sweetness flooded over his tastebuds, and he knew he was addicted. Klaus let out a heaving breath and moaned, locking his legs around his alpha’s neck, keeping Diego in place. 

“Taste so fucking good,” He crooned, taking a breath before continuing to tongue fuck his omega. He wiggled in a finger alongside his tongue, and Klaus was screaming.

“Please, Daddy, knot me, please!”

Diego froze, then let out a low groan, his dick growing impossibly harder. This man was perfect for him in every way, kinks included. 

“I’ve got you, baby, gonna make you come first, then you can have Daddy’s knot.” Klaus moaned, bucking his hips onto Diego’s face. The alpha took the hint and doubled his efforts, and it didn’t take much longer before Klaus came hard on Diego’s tongue. 

Come spurted from The omega’s cock over Diego’s hand, and excess slick from Klaus’ hole flooded all over his face. It was heaven, the best of both worlds. Diego lapped up as much as he could as he stroked him through it, waiting for the flow to stop before he dragged Klaus off the couch by his hips and practically threw him on the ground. He needed to claim, he needed to fuck, mate, breed. 

Klaus gathered himself shakily, and got onto his hands and knees, facing away from Diego. Slowly, he bend himself over in the presentation pose—his glistening pussy on display for his alpha to inspect.

The alpha snarled, liking what he was seeing, and ripped his clothes off—buttons flying everywhere. It only took seconds for him to be pressing his dick against Klaus’ entrance. He paused, remembering himself. 

“Are you on birth control, Sugar?” Klaus nodded vigorously. Pushing his hips back to try and get Diego inside of him. 

“Depo Provera—now please claim me, take me, mate me, Alpha please!” Klaus cried, pushing his ass up higher. That’s all Diego needed.

He slammed inside, nearly losing it at how perfectly wet and tight Klaus was—literally fucking made for him. 

Klaus wailed, contracting around Diego as he came again. He slid himself out and back in at a brutal place, watching his cock slip in and out of Klaus’ sweet little pussy. The pleasure was dizzying, Diego wanted—no, needed to come. 

He bent over Klaus, chasing his own orgasm, gripping the omega’s hips so hard that the tender flesh was bound to bruise. 

He felt his knot starting to swell, catching slowly but surely on Klaus’ opening. 

“Gonna come, baby, gonna knot you, stuff you full,” he rambled, pulling Klaus by the hips to get deeper as he shallowly thrusted. 

“Please, Daddy, please, knot me, oh fuck, oh fuck—“ 

Within seconds, Diego’s knot was fully formed and the two were locked together—and he came with a roar, biting down hard on Klaus’ scent gland until he tasted blood.

The omega wailed, coming again, body wracked with pleasure. Diego rolled them onto their sides, licking over the bite tenderly, watching as it healed itself over into a perfect scar. He moaned, still coming, moving his hips in small circles. Klaus whimpered, grinding his hips back to help his Alpha along. 

They laid like that for a half hour, dozing on the carpet, until Diego was able to pull out with a soft plopping noise. Klaus whined in protest in his sleep. Diego smiled, and watched his come leak out of Klaus for a moment with satisfaction, knowing his claim was solidified. 

He stood on shaking legs, and picked up his new mate, carrying the fucked out and sated omega to his bedroom. He laid Klaus on the bed, and covered him with the blankets. The omega sighed in his sleep, and snuggled himself into Diego’s pillow, scenting his alpha. 

Diego, although exhausted, made his way to the kitchen to grab bottles of water and quick snacks to tide them over for a little while. He stashed it all on his night stand, and got into bed, pulling Klaus to him and drifting off to sleep. 

Klaus woke him up an hour later, shaking and crying—he hit wave two of his heat. 

“Daddy, please—“ 

Diego responded wordlessly by grabbing his mate, pulling the omega into his lap. 

He lifted the omega effortlessly, and lined him up with his cock. Klaus gripped it, and slid down inch by inch until Diego was balls deep inside, and began to ride him in earnest.

He slammed himself down on Diego’s cock, grinding his hips with the alpha fully imbedded within him before repeating the cycle. Diego was lost in the pleasure, pulling Klaus down onto him by his bruised hips.

“Good job, baby, doing so good for Daddy, keep going baby, keep going,” he babbled between moans, throwing his head back into the pillow as he moved his hips in tandem to Klaus’ movements. Klaus sobbed out his pleasure, struggling to keep up the pace, and collapsed. Diego rolled them over in once fluid motion and fucked into Klaus fast and hard. 

Klaus came with a cry between them, clenching hard on Diego, who followed suit, knot popping, locking them together as he spilled deep inside. Klaus reached up and bit down hard on Diego’s scent gland, marking him as his mate. 

Klaus licked over Diego’s mark, watching it heal as Diego did with his, then put his bloody lips on Diego’s, sealing it all with a messy kiss. 

They passed out again in a sweet, sweaty lump, going together into a land where there were no murders—or the ghosts of mangled murder victims in the corners of bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...only I would write a story that features gore and sex in the same chapter...yeah take that as you will I guess? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Two Of Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW AND IMPROVED AS OF AUGUST 20th, 2019!

The tail end of their bonding came upon them about a week later. Klaus’ heat was ebbing, nearly over, and the bubble of newly-mated bliss they had formed around them was about to burst open and bring them back to reality whether they liked it or not. 

It was a frenzied week of nearly non-stop mating, only stopping to sleep, take bathroom breaks, or to choke down some food and water before diving right back in. There was barely any talking (outside of praises and dirty talk, of course), but there would be a lifetime of that later.

The house reeked of pheromones and sex—and unwashed bodies and sheets—but it was perfect bliss to Diego. He finally wasn’t alone, and he could call his house a home. 

He watched Klaus as he slept, breath even and deep, curled into his Alpha. He rested his hand under his head, the ‘HELLO’ facing upward. The omega’s hair was a tangled and sweaty mess, his neck covered in bruises and bite marks in various stages of healing. Diego slowly combed his fingers through Klaus’ hair, doing his best to get rid of some of the tangles without hurting him. Klaus sighed in his sleep and burrowed in closer, nuzzling his face into Diego’s chest. 

Diego smiled, and tucked his face into the crook of Klaus’ neck over his mating bite, scenting him. He still smelled like all of his favorite things, but now there was his own smell faintly mixed in as well. He hummed in approval, and kissed their bond softly. 

Klaus stirred, pulling away from Diego slowly to look up at him, blinking his beautiful green eyes open as he gave the alpha a devastatingly beautiful smile.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Diego murmured, kissing the omega’s forehead. The omega gave a happy hum, and tucked his head under Diego’s chin. 

“G’morning,” He replied in a morning-grumbled voice, propping himself up slightly to place a kiss on his Alpha’s lips.  
One kiss turned to twenty, deepening and lingering. Diego rolled them over to where he was on top of Klaus. 

He gathered his omega close to him, and slowly pushed his way inside, careful to not be too rough. They were both nearly raw, but need was need, and they carried on.

They moved together slowly, gingerly, moaning into each other’s mouths. Despite the frequency of their sex in the last week, Klaus was still tight, and it took Diego’s breath away just as much as it did the first time. 

Klaus’ hands roamed gently across Diego’s back, careful not to aggravate the scabbed over areas where his nails had broken the skin. He leisurely rolled his hips with every thrust, and wrapped his legs around Diego’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Diego kissed the corner of Klaus’ mouth, and down his chin and throat before settling on his mating bite, and nipping at it. Klaus came with a weak cry, and Diego followed closely behind. Diego rolled them over so they could catch their breath, and exchange lazy kisses. 

Once they weren’t locked together anymore, Diego sat up any stretched his arms over his head, wincing when his back cracked multiple times. His nose wrinkled when he noticed that he reeked to high heaven. They probably should have showered, but it wasn’t even thought of in their frenzied mind state of fuckmatebreed. 

“I think it’s time to get cleaned up,” he stated, getting up and off the bed onto shaky legs. “Can you walk?”

Klaus hummed, and struggled to sit up. He managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand, immediately flopping backwards back into bed. 

“No, it feels like I was sawn in half by an extremely well-hung magician.” Diego laughed, and walked over and picked the omega up effortlessly. “My hero!” He drawled, placing a hand over his heart.  
Diego smiled at that and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the closed toilet seat, and switched his attentions to fiddling with the shower knobs.

“How hot do you like your showers, Klaus?”

“Slowly melt your skin off hot.” He replied, inspecting his broken nails with a sour look on his face. “I know you like your showers on the lukewarm side, because you think it wakes you up. I think that’s weird and that you’re a monster for taking lukewarm showers, but I’ll compromise for a hot shower.”

Diego looked at him like he grew a second head. “I didn’t tell you any of that,” then it all came flooding back about the psychic thing. He mated with the self-proclaimed psychic. This should be interesting.

Klaus rolled his eyes and tapped his temple. “I just know things,” he stated, looking up at his Alpha. Diego nodded dumbly and turned the heat higher. the omega sniffed the air. “Christ on a cracker, we smell like shit.”

Diego sniggered, and helped his omega into the shower. He followed suit and helped keep Klaus upright.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, baby,” he said, grabbing the shampoo and pouring some directly into Klaus’ hair, “close your eyes, I don’t want to get soap in them.” Klaus did as he was told, and Diego set to work on washing his hair, slightly scratching at his omega’s scalp, making sure his hair would be free of the weeks worth of sweat. 

He tipped Klaus’ head back into the spray of the water to rinse it, then he grabbed the conditioner and repeated the process. Klaus hummed happily, clearly enjoying the attention. Once finished, Diego grabbed his body wash and soaped up a washcloth, then gingerly washed his omega, taking note of every angle and slight curve of Klaus’ body. He was overwhelmed with how beautiful his mate was. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” he murmured, kneeling down to wash his mate’s lower body. He looked up at Klaus, who was staring back down at him with half-lidded eyes and a light pink flush across his cheeks. Diego knew that look well by now. He finished soaping him up and then looked up and gave Klaus a sly grin. “Need something, baby?”

Klaus let out a little whine, and Diego noticed that his omega’s cock was hardening up, and he could smell fresh slick. “Tell Daddy what you need. Use your words.”

“P-please Daddy, t-touch me.” 

“Your wish is my command, darling.” He encircled Klaus’ hard, pink cock in one hand, stroking lazily, and he used his free hand to make his way to Klaus’ sopping wet cunt, teasing around the entrance where slick was glistening and running down his thighs along with the water. “Fuck, baby,” Diego growled, leaning in closer to his omega’s pussy, “smell so good,” he licked a stripe up the omega’s labia, tonging through his lips and flicking his clit with a moan, “taste like fuckin’ honey.” 

Klaus keened, trembling slightly as Diego lazily tongued at his heated core. More slick leaked from Klaus around Diego’s fingers, taking that as a hint to push a finger gently inside. Klaus gasped as Diego curled his finger slightly, trying to find his sweet spot. When Klaus cried out, Diego knew he found it, and sped up his movements, watching Klaus shake and whine, bucking his hips to get some more friction. 

The alpha leaned in again, and moved his hand from Klaus’ cock to his lips, spreading them for easy access to his clit. Once it was free, he sucked it into his mouth, tonguing at it until Klaus was shaking. 

“Fuck, please, Daddy, I-I’m—“ 

“Come for me baby,” Diego mumbled, reaching back up to stroke his omega’s cock. Klaus’ legs shook violently as he hit his peak, a low groan tumbling from his open mouth. Diego let him ride it out, stroking him through it. He removed his slick covered finger once Klaus had settled out, and popped it in his mouth, licking up Klaus’ spendings with a satisfied hum. The omega yanked Diego back up, and kissed him hungrily. 

“Your turn, Daddy,” purred Klaus, slowly sinking down to his knees and wrapping his hand around Diego’s thick cock. The alpha let out a low groan and reached out to grab Klaus by his wet hair. Klaus let out a happy sigh and nuzzled his cheek against his lover’s cock, then kissing down the shaft to the base and back up to the tip. He looked Diego directly in the eyes and parted his pink lips, taking his dick into his mouth slowly, moaning at the weight of it on his tongue. 

Diego wasn’t sure if he believed in Heaven, but if it existed, it was Klaus’ mouth. Hot, wet, soft...he lost himself in the sensation, letting Klaus take the reigns completely. 

Klaus took him all the way in, humming around his length once he was fully seated inside his mouth and throat. He batted his eyelashes at Diego, and gave him a cheeky wink before he started sucking his dick in earnest. It was the best thing Diego had ever felt, hands-down. Klaus sucked dick like it was the only thing in this world that he cared about. 

It didn’t take long for him to come with a strangled cry, gripping tight to Klaus’ hair and throwing his head back. 

“F-fuck, baby,” he said breathlessly, “you just about sucked the soul out of my body.” Klaus audibly swallowed Diego’s load and gave a hoarse laugh. Diego pulled Klaus up, and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. 

Diego made quick work of washing himself. When he turned to rinse off his front, Klaus gave a low whistle. 

“Jesus, it looks like someone took a cheese grater to your back,” he said, gently touching the scabbed over scratches. 

“Are you calling yourself a cheese grater?”

“I’ve called myself worse,” he said with a smile. “I fucked up my nails really bad too—and I’d just had them done!” 

Diego hummed. “We can have them done again.” Klaus let out a pleased sound and took the washcloth from Diego, and gently cleaned the alpha’s back. Diego let out an occasional hiss at the sting of the soap in his cuts. 

“So,” Klaus drawled once he had finished, “are we gonna do that thing where we live together or...?” Diego smiled.

“Yeah. Your place or mine?” Klaus waggled his eyebrows at the question.

“Yours. I live in an apartment with my best friend.” Diego was relieved. He wanted to be the one to give the omega a roof over his head and to provide for him—even though that was an outdated concept. He still wanted Klaus to maintain some independence, but he still couldn’t quite fight the urge to provide for his mate.

“We’ll get your stuff brought over soon, then. You can decorate the place however you like.” Klaus laughed. 

“Thank god, this place desperately needs an omega’s touch.” Diego grinned. 

He tilted the omega’s head up and kissed him softly on the mouth. They lingered in the shower for a few minutes, until Klaus’ stomach rumbling interrupted the tranquility. “Let’s feed you.” The omega nodded vigorously.

“Please do...Daddy,” Klaus said in a coy tone. Diego groaned low in his throat. 

“Fuck, if I wasn’t exhausted and hungry I would be bending you over, baby, love it when you call me that.” Klaus just giggled in response, and kissed Diego’s cheek. 

He helped Klaus out of the shower and wrapped him in a towel, drying him off before drying himself off. 

“Let’s get you something to wear,” he started, leading Klaus into the bedroom, “because your clothes no longer exist.” Klaus snorted, snuggling into the towel. 

“Such a shame. Those were my favorite pants.” 

“Well, they were too tight to pull off, babe, so I did what I had to do.” Klaus laughed at that. His laughter sounded like pealing bells. 

Diego dug around in his drawers, pulling out a pair of boxers and an old hoodie from his college days. He helped Klaus slip it on, smiling when Klaus snuggled into it. 

He dressed himself in grey sweatpants and then carried his omega to the kitchen, sitting him at the table.

Diego set to work, making omelettes with vegetables and cheese.

“I’ve never met an alpha who cooks,” the omega said, resting his head on his hand. “I could get used to this. I should never be allowed near a stove. I managed to set a pot of water on fire—then the complex. My neighbors adore me.” Diego laughed.

“Okay, you don’t have to cook, I actually really like it. My mom taught me.” They made pleasant conversation as he cooked, and soon enough he plated two nearly perfect omelettes.

Klaus tucked into his meal with gusto, moaning around a fork-full.

“I haven’t had a home cooked meal in so long, this is so good.” His plate was empty in no time. Diego smiled, and pushed the rest of his omelette over to him. Klaus tried to protest.

“Eat up, I’ll make another one, it’s not a big deal.” Klaus didn’t have to be told twice, he cut into the offered omelette happily, humming around a mouthful. 

Diego caressed Klaus’ cheek, then went to the stove and made himself another omelette, and breakfast passed pleasantly. Klaus finished his breakfast first, and his nose wrinkled up in distaste. Diego looked at him and crooked his eyebrow as a silent question. 

“This place reeks of old pheromones and sex. Not in a good way anymore.” Diego nodded as he finished his last bite and pushed his plate away. 

“Yeah I cant deal with it anymore.”

—

It was late by the time they finished washing the bedsheets, scrubbing down the couch and the floor, and airing out the house (they were fairly certain the entire neighborhood was enveloped in the smell of their coupling—they did get a few knowing looks from the elderly neighbors working in their garden next door). They plopped down on the couch, and turned on some mindless television while they ate Chinese take-out.

It had all been so domestic and sweet, that Diego nearly forgot the fact that he’s a detective and that mate-leave is only so long. Oh wait, he was a detective and mate-leave was only so long! 

“Shit,” he ran to grab his phone (which he had found underneath the television (it must how flown out of his pocket in his haste to undress—they had a laugh over it). It was long dead. He plugged it in with haste.

There were 150 unread text messages. 15 missed calls, and 5 voicemails.  
He opened up his messages from Eudora.

Sunday:  
5:30am: I swear to God Diego you’re paying to have my seats cleaned. There’s slick all over the place and quite frankly I don’t want to touch it.

5:32: Congratulations though

There was a bunch of her asking about where the fuck he was and if he was drinking enough water.

Saturday:  
10:30: Diego get your dick out of Klaus already and come back to work, we have a lot to figure out. Bring Klaus, we need his help.

10:34: and don’t make googly eyes at one another the whole time, it’s gross, and we have work to do.

“Tell her we’ll be there tomorrow. My mate leave lasts another week after this so I have nothing but time for the case,” Klaus shouted from the living room around a mouthful of fried rice. “Oh, and you owe Eudora breakfast for the next week because I’m the real deal.”

Diego slowly walked into the living room, giving the omega a confused look. He was absolutely right, but he didn’t know how the omega knew these things.

“You said she had to buy you breakfast for a week if I was just a crazy guy spewing nonsense,” he said, waving his chopsticks in the air, “so you owe her—she hasn’t forgotten that. She likes those breakfast sandwiches from the cafe near the station.” Diego nodded slowly, taking this all in.

“Oh, and is it a good time to mention that Victor is currently standing in the corner over there? He’s happy for us and all, but he wants us to get back on the case.”

Diego was out of his depth here, but this was his omega, and he’d pull a George Bailey and lasso the moon for him. 

“Can you tell him we’ll be in the station tomorrow? And that he needs to not be standing in corners?” Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“He’s right here and he can hear you, I don’t have to relay anything,” he gave Diego a cheeky grin and turned his attention towards the back left corner, head cocked to the side like he was listening to someone talk.

“He’ll be there tomorrow. He’ll answer what you want to know.” Diego slowly nodded, then apprehensively took a seat on the couch next to Klaus, eyeing the ghost’s corner as he pulled his omega close to him.

“Is...is he gone?” The omega laughed, and snuggled into him. 

“Yes. He’s not trapped here. You don’t have to be scared.”

“‘M not scared...” he mumbled, looking away from the corner. Klaus just chuckled and rested his face in the crook of Diego’s neck over his bonding scar, smelling him with a pleased humming sound.

“You smell like everything I love,” he said, eyes closed, “like home.”

“What do you love?” Diego asked, genuinely curious. He wanted to know everything about his mate.

“Sage, tobacco, the pavement after it rains, and sangria.” Diego smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. 

They cuddled on the couch for a long time, watching some weird documentary on Netflix until Klaus was asleep. Diego carried him to bed, and climbed in next to him.

Tomorrow was a big day. He tucked in himself and his mate, and went to sleep, trying not to think about the fact that there was a ghost in his house possibly lurking in the corner (he failed at that).


	3. Knight of Cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NEW AND IMPROVED AS OF AUGUST 22, 2019***

For once, Diego was annoyed that he rose before the sun. Normally, this is the time he’d go for an early morning run, but exhaustion pumped through his blood from this whirlwind of a week. His eyes blinked themselves open, and he groaned, making himself shut them again, seeking sleep. 

He was nice and warm, holding his omega against his chest, blankets down around their waists. He grumbled slightly, and pulled Klaus closer, lowering his head to scent his mate. He immediately relaxed, and marveled in the fact that he had a mate to hold at night—even if said someone snored...and drooled in his sleep.

Klaus let out a soft snore, and nuzzled into the alpha’s chest, which was covered in drool. It was gross, but Diego’s heart swelled. He couldn’t believe he finally found The One—even if he was strange, and more than possibly psychic. But biology—or God maybe—put them together and they were a perfect pair.

He wondered how their dynamic was going to be once everything evened out. His thoughts trailed from there into introducing Klaus to his family, meeting Klaus’, and starting their own.

He knew his mother would adore Klaus, but what would Klaus’ family think of him? Would they like him, or did they imagine a different life for their son? Did Klaus even want to start of family of their own? That would be kinda sad because Diego wanted a big family and—

“Umgh,” the omega groaned out, reaching up a tattooed hand (‘GOODBYE’) to tap Diego’s forehead, “the little mouse running your brain has a squeaky wheel.”

Diego snorted, “what does that even mean?”

Klaus groaned, and propped himself up on the alpha’s chest. “It means that you’re thinking too loud.” Diego cocked his head.

“Does that mean you can read my thoughts?” Klaus rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back

“No. People deserve privacy in their own minds. But I do feel the energy you’re emitting and it’s—“ he looked over at the alarm clock by the bed, “5:24 in the morning, it’s too early for all this.” He flopped back down on Diego, burying his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck, scenting him. “Back to bed,” he mumbled, and went still, trying to sleep. A few minutes went by and he sighed.

“This interrupted my beauty sleep, Diego-Dearest. That shit’s important for my completion,” he whined, popping his head back up. He pouted at his alpha. Diego kissed the tip of his nose.

“Drama queen,” he teased with a smile. Klaus recoiled in fake offense, placing a hand over his chest.

“Are you talking about moi? I have no idea where you’d come up with such a preposterous idea.” He mimed straightening a crown on his head. “Truth be told though, I am a queen.” Diego laughed, and decided to play along.

“What does your majesty wish to do now that you’re awake? Your wish is my command.” Klaus gave him a wry smile, and warmth bubbled up in Diego’s chest, something so beautiful and new, and he was addicted.

“A dangerous question, my valiant knight. There are many things I wish to do.” Diego cocked a brow at him.

“Your wish is my command,” he repeated, resting his forehead against Klaus’.

“Kiss me,” the omega whispered. Diego cupped Klaus’ cheek, stroking it with his thumb, looking straight into Klaus’ beautiful green eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned foreword, brushing their mouths together once, twice, and then kissed him softly—sweet and slow. Desire rose up in Diego, and slowly, he rolled them to where he hovered over Klaus.

“Anything else, your majesty?”

“Make love to me,” the omega whispered, looping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“As you wish,” Diego said with a smile, deciding to take the cheesy train with the Princess Bride quote. He leaned down and kissed Klaus again, still soft and sweet, but with more heat. He trailed kisses from the corner of his mate’s mouth, down his neck, and to his chest.

He closed his lips around a perfect pink nipple with a hum, relishing in the beautiful noise Klaus let out. Knowing that he was the one to cause it was a heady rush. He switched his attention to the neglected nipple, taking it between his teeth while tweaking the other with his fingers.

Diego continued to kiss down his chest, to his stomach, dipping his tongue into Klaus’ belly button for a brief moment. He looked up at Klaus, who was breathing hard and and staring him down with hooded eyes, darkened to a shade of olive in lust.

Diego gave him a cheeky wink and pulled down Klaus’ underwear, watching his cock spring free—which nearly hit him in the face, making Klaus let out a huff of a laugh, which was oddly adorable in this setting. 

Diego leaned in and licked a stripe from the base to the tip of the omega’s cock. Klaus whined, and his hips jerked forward. The alpha gripped the cock in front of him and slowly sank his mouth down on it.  
Klaus moaned, reaching back to grip the headboard with a shaking hand.

Diego was no stranger to giving a blowjob, he’d had flings here and there during some of his ruts, or simply just to blow off steam. He made eye contact as he took the omega all the way down to the base.

He bobbed his head slowly, sucking in his cheeks to give Klaus a tighter feel. He got into a faster rhythm, sliding Klaus’ dick in and out of his mouth, flicking the tip with his tongue. The omega was a moaning mess, but Diego wasn’t done with him yet.

His free hand probed at Klaus’ soaked little cunt, teasing the entrance. The omega let out a quavering moan, and jerked his hips down slightly, trying to get Diego’s finger inside. The alpha grinned around the cock in his mouth, and continued to tease.

“P-please, Daddy, need you,” the omega begged, voice shaky with need. “Please!”  
Diego pulled off of Klaus’ cock and gave him a smug grin. He sat up on his haunches and grabbed his own dick through his sweatpants.

“You want this, baby?” He asked, voice husky, eyes dark with lust. Klaus nodded feverishly and tugged at the waistband of Diego’s pants, setting his aching cock free. Klaus wrapped a hand around him, and the alpha hissed out his pleasure.

“How do you want me?” Klaus asked, looking up at Diego from under his lashes. Diego pushed the omega back gently onto his back, and reached down to spread his legs.

The alpha took a moment to admire his mate like this, all spread out and ready for him. There was something so serene about seeing Klaus like this, something so right. He guided himself to the omega’s entrance, and slowly pushed in, maintaining eye contact with his mate.

They took it slow, steady, feeling one another in a less frenzied state. Klaus was so soft and wet around him, and tight—God he was so tight around his cock, like his walls we’re giving Diego a hug. 

They locked eyes—brown on green—which made the experience powerful and palpable in its intimacy. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby,” he said on the next roll of his hips, “taking Daddy so well,” Klaus shivered at the praise, lifting his legs to lock around Diego’s hips. He continued, “fuck, you’re so tight, fit me like a glove,” he thrusted forward a little harder, and Klaus was keening low in his throat.

He watched his cock splitting Klaus open and growled. He was shiny with Klaus’ slick, movements audibly wet. It was a heady feeling to know that he had this effect on Klaus. 

Still inside of his omega, the alpha pulled him into a sitting position, pulling him into his lap. Klaus let out a low moan as his alpha sank even deeper into him. They lazily kissed, Diego thrusting up while Klaus ground down.

The feel, the weight, and the taste of him was all consuming. This man in his arms was the 8th wonder of the world, and Diego would do anything for him, just to see his magnificent smile and hear his cheeky witticisms. He needed this omega, his omega, and he wondered why in the world he wasted his time with flings when he could have waited for this magnificence. He’d wait forever for this kind of feeling, this kind of sheer emotion.

His heart had been so hardened by his profession, always having to deal with the worst of the worst situations, and dealing with the scariest monsters in the world—humans.

But then Klaus showed up, literally out of nowhere and softened him beyond belief. Diego had no idea what he would do without Klaus in his life now. His heart clenched at the thought of losing him. He pulled his mate tighter to him, pulling him down harder.

“I’ll keep you safe, baby, you’re safe with me, never gonna lose you,” he felt soft droplets against his face, and realized that Klaus was crying. Panic rose in Diego’s gut, and his hips stilled, fearing he hurt his lover. “Baby what’s wrong, did I—“

Klaus shut him up with a hard kiss, and kept moving. “N-no, you didn’t hurt me,” he said between sobs, “it’s just, it feels so fucking good, and I can feel everything you’re feeling a-and, this is the nicest anyone has ever been to me.”

“You deserve it, y-you really h-h-helped m-me,” he would normally be upset that his stutter slipped through, but he was too emotionally raw to care, “I-I’m b-b-better with y-you. Need you.” Klaus clenched down on him, eyes rolling back in his head, and he came, walls contracting around Diego, and spilling his come between them. Diego lasted six more strokes, then came with a choked cry. He held Klaus to his chest in a tight hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, scenting one another and catching their breath. Once they had settled down, Diego laid them down and the two looked at one another, knowing that something unspoken had occurred between the two of them. They fell asleep holding hands, and didn’t wake up for another two hours.

—

After they woke up and got ready, they dropped by Klaus’ apartment to pick up some of his clothing and other essentials. It wasn’t supposed to take very long, but Klaus was a bit of a fashionista as it turns out. Not in a conventional way, but he put care into the way he dressed. 

That was a goddamn adventure. Klaus took an hour to figure out what to wear. 

An.

Hour.

All that time wasted, and he ended up going with the first thing he tried on (our of at least 10 outfit changes), tight leather pants, and an oversized Sex Pistols tee that was covered in holes. His mating bite was proudly on display. Diego hummed in approval. He looked cute, but they were running late and Diego was never late. He couldn’t find himself to be upset about it, surprisingly. Klaus gathered his essentials and shoved them into a bag, and handed it to Diego. 

“Carry it please, Alpha mine, I’m much too sore to carry my things,” he said, ending his sentence with a fake little whine. He just grinned and took the the bag, then he gave Klaus a kiss on the cheek as they headed to the car to go to the station.

—

They got out of the car, and walked hand in hand to the front door. Klaus stopped them, and gave Diego a pointed look.  
“When we go in there, you’re going to freak out because there are a lot of alpha’s here, and we’re newly bonded,” Diego didn’t know if he was ever going to get used to his mate talking about the future in such a matter of fact tone, “Don’t worry so much. All the big-bad-alpha-underlings are afraid of you. Just growl if they get too close and they’ll get the hint. And while it would certainly rev up my engine, don’t attack anyone, because you need this job to support me, your trophy wife,” He interlaced his fingers under his chin with a big cheesy smile, “and a family,” he added with a wink.

Diego’s insides melted into goo, butterflies and relief rising in his stomach. He grinned. “Of course,” he began, pulling the omega close to him and kissing him on the forehead, “I’m glad you want a family. Y-you know, s-someday. So do I.” Klaus gave him a grin.

“Well, when the time comes, I want as many as you can give me. I love kids.” 

Something unspoken but beautiful flowed through them. It was something beyond words—something pure and promising that bloomed like a flower. It was almost too much to bear, but in the best of ways.

“Hm, I can do that,” he leaned down and kissed the side of Klaus’ throat, “I’ll keep you nice and full of my pups.” 

The omega let out a quavering gasp, and Diego went to kiss him, but right when their lips were about to touch, Someone cleared their throat behind them.

“I thought I specifically said no googly eyes.” Eudora stood with her arms crossed, giving the lovers a pointed look. Diego growled, and kissed Klaus anyways, a quick peck on the lips, and he shared a look with him that said, ‘we’ll continue this later.’

“Eudora, honey, no need to be jealous,” said Klaus, “your Abuela told me to remind you that jealousy is like drinking poison.” Eudora’s eyes went wide.

“How did you—“

“It’s better not to ask questions, Eudora,” Diego interjected.

“...I’m not jealous.”

“She said not to tell lies, or she’ll find a way to give you the chancla from beyond the grave,” Klaus said with a smile. “Now, we have work to do. Victor is here and he wants to talk about what happened.”

Diego took Klaus by the hand and Eudora by the arm, and led them inside, making their way towards the conference room.

Curious coworkers watched them as the walked. Some sniffed the air. There was one alpha in particular who showed too much interest in the smell of the omega and he took Klaus’ advice and growled at him, baring his teeth.

The other alpha’s eyes widened and he backed up, holding his hands up in front of him. Diego pulled Klaus closer to him. The omega rolled his eyes and let it happen.

When they got to the interrogation room, Diego practically shoved Klaus inside before ushering Eudora in. He went inside and shut the door behind them with an annoyed huff. Eudora opened her mouth, probably about to comment on Diego being possessive, and Klaus clapped his hands, bringing the attention back to him.

“Victor wants to talk about what happened to him,” he said, inspecting his broken nails once again, “so let’s get started, shall we?”


	4. Ten of Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my house is causing me stress because it costs a lot of money to renovate. But I finally managed to choke this out. I hope you enjoy, we’re gearing up for murder #2
> 
> UPDATED AUGUST 22, 2019!!!

This was...strange to say the least.

Diego and Eudora sat across the table from Klaus, who sat palms up (‘HELLO’ ‘GOODBYE’) and eyes closed. He had spread different types of crystals around him that Diego couldn’t tell anyone the names of if he even tried. 

Klaus said he was going to “channel” Victor. Diego had seen enough scary movies to know this is how you get possessed, but Klaus just tutted at him and told him that he knew what he was doing. So Diego sat back and watched—scared. 

“I surround this room and all its occupants with the Protective White Light. Only entities of the Light are permitted to enter,” Klaus stated in an authoritative voice, “I call forward Victor Hughes. You may enter my body—temporarily—to communicate.”

The temperature in the room plummeted suddenly—Diego could see his breath. He exchanged a confused look with Eudora. They both shivered, not only from the cold. The lights overhead started swaying in a counterclockwise motion and flickered with a loud buzzing sound that made Eudora nearly jump out of her skin. Her hand gripped Diego’s knee under the table. She was trembling. 

Eudora Patch—a hardened detective who could sit across the table from heinous murderers who were actively trying to lunge at her without batting an eyelash—was terrified. In any other circumstance, Diego would make fun of her, but he was also terrified. He rested a shaky hand over hers, and waited for whatever happened next.

Klaus was moving in small jerky movements, and a viscous off-white and slightly glowing fluid dripped from his mouth onto the table top in surprisingly loud drops. He took in a shaking breath and stopped. Suddenly, the omega’s eyes flew open...

But those weren’t his eyes. They were Victor’s.

They were decomposed grey, clouded over with a glassy film. Klaus—no, Victor—took a deep gasping breath. Eudora’s nails dug into Diego’s knee, but he was too shocked to care. “Victor” opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m the first of 22.” His voice was unnatural, it was like static echoing throughout an empty hallway. “He’ll strike again, and again, and again.” Diego swallowed hard.

“D-d-d-do you know w-who d-d-did t-this t-t-t-to you?” Diego couldn’t contain his stutter, and he couldn’t find it in him to care. He was surprised he could even get the question out.

Victor turned to look at him, taking a rasping breath before responding.

“No. Whoever it was never revealed his face.” Diego noticed that Victor wasn’t blinking. He was just staring and it honestly made him want to run away.

“Can you...tell us what...happened to...you?” Eudora barely managed to finish the sentence. The specter inside of Klaus turned to her. Diego could tell that it was taking everything within her to not flinch away. 

“I was on my morning jog, it was early and still dark. I had my headphones in. All of a sudden someone jumped onto my back and stabbed me in the neck with a needle. I passed out a few moments later,” the specter paused for another forced breath. 

“I woke up tied to a chair. The room was candle lit, and there was a star of some sort painted onto the floor. It felt wrong, scary. He untied me, and led me outside to a van. I tried to run for it. But I was weak from whatever he injected me with, and I fell. He dragged me back inside. That’s where he...he cut my legs.” Victor took a deep, wet breath. He was crying. 

“It hurt like hell, and I wasn’t able to run again. He collected my blood in a vial, and sat it down next to several empty ones.” Victor sighed, and continued. 

“Then, he loaded me into the van. I had no idea where we were. All I know is that the building was brick and isolated. He drove for what felt like hours. He forced me into a standing position at the edge of a cliff and he laughed as I stumbled and fell. He hiked down and took a picture of me as I lay dying. He went on a rant about why he chose me to be the Fool,” Victor took another unnatural sounding breath. “I was too carefree in my life, he said. Always starting some new adventure and not caring about the consequences. I have been foolish—I didn’t think things through. That’s why my little sister died. We were on a road trip and I was going too fast, and drove the car over a cliff. That’s why he made me the fool.” 

Eudora let go of Diego’s knee and took her small notebook from her pocket, and wrote everything down.

“C-c-can you g-give us a d-d-description of t-t-this m-m-man?” The detective forced out, trying to picture the words in his head before he spoke.

Victor tilted Klaus’ head back to Diego.

“Male. Smelled like a beta. Average height. White. He has a tattoo on his wrist—‘Emily.’” Klaus’ body started shaking again. “I don’t have much more time,” the man forced out. “He’ll strike again soon. Find him—“ Victor was cut off by Klaus’ body falling flat onto the table. 

The lights stopped flickering and the temperature rose again. Klaus coughed up more of the strange fluid, and slowly sat up, hissing slightly and holding his head in his hands. 

“Fuck, I’ll never be used to that,” he said with a wince. He looked to Diego with a small, pained smile. His eyes were green again—his own.

“N-n-neither w-w-will I,” Diego stuttered out, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Eudora was still shaking, pointedly not looking at Klaus. “I-I’m g-g-gonna go g-g-get some w-w-water,” Diego didn’t wait for a response, he just got up and left, walking almost in a trance to the water cooler. He ignored the curious stares, and filled up a cup with a shaking hand.

He stared into the swirling water in the cup and caught his reflection when it settled.

He mated with someone who is...powerful in a really scary sort of way. Diego was afraid. His mind raced. What if Klaus can’t control it and he does something terrible when he’s...possessed—that’s the right word—by someone else. What if he turns on Diego? What if he turns on their pups?

“I won’t.” Diego dropped the cup and whirled around to find Klaus standing behind him. He had been too transfixed in his own thoughts to recognize the omega by scent. “I’m sorry, I try to give people privacy in their own minds, but your internal voice was very loud. I’ve been doing this for years. I gained control over it. I know you’re afraid, but there’s nothing in this world—or the next—that would make me want to hurt you or our pups.”

Klaus grabbed Diego’s hands. The omega’s hands were warm, alive, his own. The alpha gripped his hands in return.

“You know that there’s nothing that can get between true mates,” Klaus gave him a soft smile, slipped his hand free, and touched the alpha’s mating scar. All the fear and stress flooded out of Diego. He pulled Klaus into his arms, and rested his head on top of the omega’s.

“I’m sorry,” Diego forced out, clutching his omega tighter, “I shouldn’t have had those thoughts.” Klaus let out a quiet laugh.

“What happened in there was super freaky. I’d be concerned if you didn’t have this reaction.”

They shared a quick peck on the lips and Diego cleaned up the spilled water. Hand in hand, they made their way back into the conference room. Eudora looked a bit more composed now, and she was looking over her notes. She launched back into detective mode. 

“Well, I can search the mate registries for couples with Emily’s in them, but it’s a common name. I’m not sure how far that’s going to take us.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Klaus, we should probably get on that.”

“Don’t rub it in,” Eudora said with a sigh. Diego rolled his eyes. “Anyways,” she continued, twirling her pen between her fingers, “I’m assuming that the meaning of The Fool tarot card means something along the lines of thoughtlessness and being too care free.”

“Well, there are positive and negative meanings to The Fool, but I won’t bore you with the details. So you’re right, to a fault. The killer seems to focus on the negative of each card,” Klaus began, taking a seat and resting his head on his hand. “I mean, what killer focuses on the positive? It seems he’s killing people he thinks portray negatives. He must be watching and stalking.”

“And we have barely any leads to go off of, other than the tattoo. I have no idea how we prevent this from happening again. Can’t you use your voodoo to try and find the killer?” Eudora quirked an eyebrow with her question. Klaus guffawed, clapping his hands and leaning back in his chair.

“Haha, voodoo,” he said, smiling at Eudora. “It’s ESP, not voodoo, and no I can’t do that. I wish I could,” the omega looked sad, “I don’t want anyone else to die.” 

The room was silent for a few moments, before Diego broke it with a sigh.

“Well, we have a lot of paperwork to dig through. Klaus and I will go fill out our paperwork at the courthouse, and come back with brunch. I kind of owe you.” Eudora grinned, smugly. “And we’ll camp out in here until we narrow down leads.”

__

It took hours, and it was difficult to narrow down mated pairs. And there was nothing to go off of to perform any sort of search on these couples. The tension in the air of the office was thick enough to cut with a knife—dense with aggravation and desperation.

They left at around 10:30pm, and drove home, Klaus leaning against the passenger window with a sad look on his face.

When the pair got home, they lumbered into their house, frustrated and somber. They both knew someone was once again going to die.

The only happy thing they brought home was their mated pair license, but the mood was so low that it wasn’t something either of them felt like celebrating at the moment. Diego threw it down on the kitchen counter and they both promptly forgot about it, choosing to just go to sleep and get rid of the funk.

They got themselves ready for bed in silence, both too caught up in their heads to talk.

When they laid down, Klaus curled into Diego, and the alpha held him close, running his fingers through Klaus’ soft brown curls. Klaus looked up at him with his big green eyes and Diego melted, pulling him up into a kiss.

Their lips moved together slowly starting first, slowly getting more intense—the aggravation of the lack of answers was getting to both of them, and it showed itself through their lips, teeth, and tongues.

Diego growled, and wrangled Klaus’ wrists into a vice grip, pinning them to the pillow over his head. He could feel the omega’s bones shifting in his tight grip. Klaus was whimpering.

“Stay,” he said, slowly letting go of Klaus’ wrists. The omega nodded, already panting with need. “Tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

Klaus looked up at him with hooded eyes, and bared his throat. Diego growled in approval, and kissed down his throat, pausing at his mark on the omega’s neck. He licked it once, and scented his mate.

It smelled like home—both of them mixed together, but something distinctly Klaus. And the omega’s arousal—sandalwood. He bit lightly over their mating mark, and the omega gasped, arching up his hips against Diego.

“Did I say you could move, baby?” Klaus looked up at him with a smug—but somehow also debauched—smile. He was enjoying this new approach. Diego smiled back.

“No you didn’t, Daddy,” Klaus lifted his hands from where Diego had pinned them earlier and looped them around the alpha’s neck, “but I did it anyways.”

Diego let out a deep growl, harder than he’d ever been in his entire life. They were most definitely true mates—not a single doubt about it.

He snarled, and grabbed the omega’s wrists, pinning them to the pillow once again. “What’s your safe word, baby boy?” He panted out the question. Klaus swallowed heavily.

“Color system—green for good, yellow for ‘I’m not sure I like this,’ and red for stop.”

Diego gave a small nod and dove right in, pressing hard kisses onto his omega’s mouth.

Suddenly, the bedside lamp flew off of the nightstand by itself, and shattered against the wall clear across the room. 

They sprang apart, Diego teaching for his gun he left on the bedside table. Klaus gently touched his mating mark to calm him, and focused on the air by where the lamp used to be. His face had gone pale, and the heady scent of arousal from his mate faded. Diego’s heart plummeted into his stomach.

“There’s been another murder,” said the omega. His eyes welled up with wetness, and a single tear fell from the overfilled duct, sliding down Klaus’ cheek slowly. Diego’s phone rang, breaking the silence. He knew it was Eudora before he even picked up.


	5. I—The Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey sorry this took so fucking long to update. Thanks for being patient with me. This chapter is kind of meh, but we’ll be getting into some more meat and potatoes of the story here soon. This fic will be a loooong one, so hold on tight.

Klaus had gone deathly pale after he saw the apparition—and immediately vomited onto the floor before breaking out into deep stuttering and painfully mournful sobs. 

Diego wanted nothing more than to sit and comfort his omega who was obviously very distressed—but his duty called. As much as it killed him, he had a job to do to protect the public. 

The stench of the omega’s stress poured off of him in waves, making Diego’s nose curl up in distaste. He scent marked Klaus to attempt to calm him, and wrapped him in a blanket, and held his mate close to him, hoping it would soothe him. It didn’t, and it made Diego hate himself a little bit. 

Eventually, it seemed the omega calmed down, but in all reality, he went limp and into what seemed to be a catatonic state. 

He had a job to do though, and as much as it pained him to do so, he gathered his omega up and put him in the car. He buckled him in safely and made his way to Klaus’ old apartment with his best friend, Ben—a mild mannered beta who knew more how to help Klaus than he did. 

He pounded on the door, holding tightly to Klaus, who was limp against him, eyes unfocused. 

Ben took one look at Klaus and immediately understood what was going on, stepping aside to make room for Diego to bring Klaus inside.

—

Diego climbed out of his car quickly, and stomped his way through the muddy puddles, flashing his badge at the rookies guarding the scene at the local theatre. Once inside, Diego saw Eudora, and made a beeline towards her.

“Fill me in,” he said, eyes darting around the room. He noticed Dr. Pogo kneeling next to a fallen spotlight...and the crushed remains of a human being. If you could even call it that, with it being as squashed as it was—like a bug under a boot.

Eudora heaved a sigh, rubbing her temples.

“Our victim is an omega named Charles Miller—an actor. He was going to play the lead role in The Magician’s Nephew tonight. He was here practicing his lines,” she paused, looking over to the crushed man sadly, “someone cut the cords to the light fixture,” she took a deep breath, “and it’s connected to the other murder.” She showed him an evidence bag. Inside was   
a bloodied card:

I—The Magician.

Diego already knew it was connected, but he still had a reaction to it. His face twisted into a grimace. He knew that they were running out of time until the next victim would be found.

“Any leads?” Eudora shook her head.

“I’m interviewing the woman who found the body in a few minutes. But the responding officers to the call said that she didn’t see anything—just the body.”  
He gave her a nod and took the stairs—two at a time—to the stage, making his way over to Pogo. He looked down at the floor just in time to avoid ruining his shoes in a pool of blood—and was that brain matter? He didn’t want to know. He sidestepped the pool of blood, and squatted down next to Pogo.

“Fuck,” he said, looking into what was left of the man’s face—it was half smashed, blood, brain matter, and one of his eyes were splayed out onto the floor around his head. The mans remaining eye was the same milky hue as Victor’s were and Diego hated it. Pogo let out a tired sigh. 

“From the looks of it, he died instantly,” Pogo tapped his chin with his finger in deep thought, “but I won’t know much else about anything until I’m able to do a full autopsy. I’m sure Eudora told you that we found another card.”

Diego nodded, and sighed.

“It’s connected. It’s a ticking time clock until the next murder,” he stated bitterly, resting his head in his hands, “and the only lead we have is...” he paused, looking for a proper way of talking about Victor’s eyewitness account without sounding insane, “a w-witness to someone leaving the warehouse with a tattoo on his wrist that say ‘Emily.’”

“That’s not much to go off of,” Pogo replied, letting out a huff of air through his nose, “I’ll do my best to find something on our victim that could give us any other details as to his identity.” Diego stood up, and gave the old doctor a hand, helping him onto his feet. “Thank you, dear boy. Now, we have to scrape this poor fellow up and take him to the lab.” Diego wrinkled his nose, disgusted at the thought of the process of moving this guy. What were they gonna do, snow shovel the pieces into a bag? Pogo gave him a knowing look, and patted his shoulder before walking off to get the coroner and the clean up crew. 

He shook his head of the macabre mental image and made his way back to Eudora, who was wrapping up her interview with the woman who discovered the body.

The woman was wrapped in a shock blanket, holding a cup of water with a shaking hand. The acrid scent of fear and anxiety wafted off of her. Diego took pity on the poor woman.

“Let me give you a ride home, ma’am,” he said, gently touching her arm. The woman flinched, spilling water all over Diego’s shoes.

“S-sorry, I-I’m just..” she trailed off, and Diego gave her a gentle smile.

“It’s alright, you’re shaken up. Let’s get you home.” She gave him a small nod, and Diego turned back to his partner, “you head back to the station, I’ll meet you there after I get Miss...”

“Daphne,” the woman said quietly.

“—Miss Daphne home.” Eudora nodded at him.

Eudora gave him a look of pure exhaustion.

“We’ll start on this in the morning. I’m running on fumes—I can’t think,” she replied. This was out of character for her and it made him uncomfortable in its unfamiliarity. He gave her an odd look, then turned to leave.

Diego gently guided Daphne through the crowd of the crime scene investigators and police officers. When they got outside, the rain seemed to have let up, and there was a huge crowd of reporters who all went apeshit when they saw the detective emerge with a witness.

“Sir! Describe the murder scene!” One reporter yelled out, shoving a microphone in his face.

“Ma’am, what did you see? Who’s the victim?” Another asked, microphone uncomfortably close to Daphne who looked like she was seconds away from bursting into tears.

“No comment at this time,” he said roughly, gripping Daphne’s arm and escorting her through the crowd. Tears were streaming freely down her face. He helped her into his car, and drove away towards her home after she mumbled her address to him.

The ride was quiet, save for the sounds of Daphne quietly crying. Eventually, the woman spoke up.

“He was my friend, you know,” she said sadly, leaning against the window, “and he worked really hard to get that part. Apparently some Hollywood scouts were going to be at the show tonight and he was so hopeful.” Diego swallowed thickly.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” 10 years on the force, and he still couldn’t think of a single thing to say to the people who have lost someone special to them in the worst kind of way.

“I was taking a nap, b-before the show,” the woman said wetly, swallowing audibly before continuing, “I had a horrible dream. Charlie was screaming at me for help. He told me to come to the theatre. When I woke up, I did. And there was no helping him.” She broke out into sobs, and Diego could do nothing to comfort her, so he drove her home, and helped her into her house. He called her mate for her when he got there, and waited for him to get there so she wouldn’t be alone.

—

After Daphne was settled with her mate, he climbed back in his car and made his way to Klaus’ old apartment.

Ben answered the door when he knocked. He looked exhausted. His eyes bore dark circles and his face had a sweaty sheen to it. Panic rose in him—if Ben looks that tired then there must be something wrong with Klaus if—

“Klaus is fine, just fell asleep, don’t worry,” Ben said, ushering Diego in with a crinkled up nose at the smell of Diego’s distress, “sometimes when he sees a spirit, especially a screaming and violent one, it triggers him, and he’ll have a panic attack. This one was a doozy.”

Klaus was asleep, cocooned in a blanket on the sofa. His scent was neutral, with a slight hint of distress. Diego went to him immediately, sinking down next to him and petting through his hair. Klaus let out a sleepy little noise, and nuzzled into Diego’s touch. Ben cleared his throat, gaining Diego’s attention.

“I think you need to know something,” Ben stated, sitting in the armchair towards the left of the sofa, “Klaus used to do anything to escape them—the spirits I mean,” the alpha raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued. “He took any drug you can think of to shove them out, but in the end that didn’t work either. It took him a long time to be able to accept the way he is. When he sees something screaming at him the way this spirit did, he feels the need to use again.”

Diego’s heart broke, but he wasn’t angry and he didn’t judge. He couldn’t imagine what he would do in Klaus’ situation. He was just happy he wasn’t using anymore.  
“How do I keep him safe, calm?” Diego asked thickly, swallowing down a lump of emotion.

“Don’t trust him to be alone, even in his catatonic state. He’ll snap out of it, anxious and desperate. Confine him to one room, then let him vent—scream, cry, yell until he’s worn out. Keep him away from the medicine cabinet and cleaning supplies. Once he’s calm enough, wrap him in a blanket and watch Ru Paul’s Drag Race, Project Runway, or Vine compilations on YouTube. Those all have a soothing effect on him. Also, let him scent you. Yours will work better than mine, since you’re mated. Congrats, by the way.”

Diego nodded his head, taking a mental note of all this new information. He was bone tired, and wanted nothing more than to scoop up his mate and go home.

Klaus murmured in his sleep, something that sounded like Diego’s name, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Ben,” he began, giving the beta a small smile, “for taking care of him. I didn’t want to leave him.”

“I know,” Ben said in agreement, returning Diego’s smile, “I’m exhausted. I’m gonna go to bed. You two should go home and do the same.” Diego stood, and picked up his omega, making his way to the door.

“Have a good night, Ben.”

“You too, get him home safe.”

—

Diego left the apartment, and took his little mate home and tucked him in, climbing in beside him and ignoring the shattered glass on the ground where the lamp had fallen. He was too tired and worried to care. He brought his mate close to him, tucking his omega’s head into the crook of his neck, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for being patient. Ilysm
> 
> UPDATED AUGUST 23, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
